


A Blessing in the Storm

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Roommates, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Caught in a Storm, Prompt: Sharing an Umbrella, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Changbin looked through the window from inside the coffee shop, letting out a sigh. It was storming, raining heavily and there didn't seem to come a stop to it.♡♡♡Roommates Changbin and Minho are spending time at home while the storm goes on.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Blessing in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I needed new ideas to write stories, so I started looking up prompt ideas online.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this cute fic ^-^ I'll post more prompt fics in the future, so look forward to that!

Changbin looked through the window from inside the coffee shop, letting out a sigh. It was storming, raining heavily and there didn't seem to come a stop to it. His roommate, Minho, walked back from the restroom towards Changbin.

"We should head back home before it gets worse." Minho said as Changbin looked at the older and nodded. It was probably the best thing to do. "I didn't bring my umbrella because I didn't know it would be raining." The younger one whine, pulling the hood of his hoodie on his head while the older took his umbrella.

"You really should check the weather channel once in a while." Minho rolled his eyes, opening the door of the coffee shop before opening his umbrella. "Hyung, can you share?" Changbin pouted as Minho looked down at the younger and sighed, letting the latter walk close next to him underneath the umbrella.

"Do you think our electricity and heater would be cut off?" Changbin asked, having to quicken his pace to be able to stay under the umbrella. Minho wanted to be home as fast as they could. "Maybe..." Minho said, letting out a heavy sigh once they finally arrived inside their apartment.

Changbin tried turning on the lights, but if failed. "Yup, I was right." The younger one sighed, keeping his jacket on as it was called inside the apartment. "It's not that bad, we just need to lit up a few candles." Minho sighed, using the flashlight of his phone to make his way inside his room where he kept some candles.

Changbin however walked inside his room to get a few blankets to keep himself warm. Once he got back inside the lounge, Minho had already lit up the candles as he sat on the couch. "It's been so long since we had a night together as roommates." Changbin smiled, sitting down next to Minho while placing the blankets on top of him.

The older one glared at his roommate. "I shared my umbrella with you." Minho said as Changbin sighed, pulling the blankets on top of the older as well. They stayed silent, staring at the candles while listening to the rain on the window and the wind blowing outside. Changbin sighed happily, slowly closing his eyes to enjoy this moment he shared with Minho.

"The candle light suits you." Minho said, staring at Changbin who opened his eyes again. "I-I don't know what you mean..." "Forgot what I said." The older one said, looking away from the younger to hide his flushed cheeks. "I don't want to forget." Changbin said, looking at Minho while trying to read the older's face in the dim light of the candles. Minho let out a sigh, glancing back at Changbin while he smiled.

"I have a handsome roommate." The older one chuckled as now the younger was blushing. He never thought his roommate saw him that way. Changbin always thought Minho wanted another roommate. Changbin wanted to look away, but the way Minho stared at him made him stare back.

Unaware of the storm calming down, the two leaned in closer until their lips were pressed together. Once they pulled away, their cheeks were even more pink. Minho smiled, tracing the younger's bottom lip with his thumb while Changbin looked at the older in confusion. "I didn't think they would be this soft." Minho chuckled as Changbin sighed, rolling his eyes before leaning in to kiss the older again. "Just shut up and kiss me more."


End file.
